ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Astro Boy: Omega Factor HD
Astro Boy: Omega Factor HD fan game made by Unreal Engine 4. Gameplay Omega Factor is a beat 'em up game starring Astro Boy, the main character of this game. Astro attacks enemies using high-powered punches and kicks, which can also knock enemies into other ones and destroy them as well. Using attack moves slowly fills a gauge at the top of the screen. Once the gauge is filled, Astro is able to perform a special attack; rather than simply helping the player, these are required in some situations. Astro is also able to fly using rocket power, which is also sometimes necessary. Astro's physical performance improves throughout the game. Every non-player character the player meets scores a point that can be used to improve one of Astro's stats, such as strength or flight speed. This is generally not necessary to beat the game, but the incremental stat increases can make the game easier, as well as allowing the player to find hidden areas in levels. The game features two difficulty levels in the Japanese version, and three in the North American and European versions. Critics have remarked that the Japanese version is comparatively easier. Plot Omega Factor features elements from Astro Boy's different incarnations. The concept of robot rights, Dr. Tenma's ultimate plan for Astro and the robot city of Robotonia in Antarctica are lifted from the Astro Boy 2003 TV series. Plotlines from other Tezuka series include a time travel plot lifted from Marine Express, a journey to the lost continent of Mu, and a subplot involving Duke Red's daughter and her role in the "Death Mask" orbital platform. The game is divided in two episodes - Birth and Rebirth. The Birth episode follows Astro's adventures and other characters he interacts with, including Jetter Mars and Miri, and ends with robots being destroyed by a device called Death Mask, after it determines that the robots are too dangerous to be left alive, leaving Sharaku able to conquer the Earth. In Rebirth, Astro is revived by a being called Phoenix, and has Astro go back to the beginning of the story and try to stop the Death Mask, giving him the ability to go back and forward in time to do so. Characters The story includes characters from Tezuka's entire canon of work. The characters are listed in the "Omega Factor", an in-game encyclopedia of the Astro Boy fictional universe, which provides a detailed character biography, including each character's appearances and roles in Tezuka's works. Internet Users voice cast *TBA as Astro: The main character of the story. He is a robot boy created by a man called Doctor Tenma. He is based on Tenma's son, who had died in a car accident. *TBA as Dr. O'Shay: A professor who aides Astro. *TBA as Wato Chiyoko: A woman who is friends with Astro; assistant to Prof. Ochanomizu/Dr. O'Shay. *TBA as Detective Tawashi: A detective who has a strong disdain for robots. *TBA as Wally Kisagiri: A detective who joins forces with Astro and eventually becomes one of his most valuable allies. *TBA as Atlas: A robot created by Doctor Tenma based on a person called Daichi. He is considered as Astro's brother. *TBA as Rag: A robot who was used to help a man named Rock become President of Antarctica, but defies him and successfully runs himself. After he was apparently assassinated, he took the guise of the *TBA as Blue Knight, a warrior dedicated to the salvation of robots. *TBA as Duke Red: A prominent figure, and a defender of robots' rights. *TBA as Nuka: A girl robot whom Astro likes. Has a connection to the Death Mask. *TBA Drake: A sinister politician who seeks the total destruction of all robots. Initially portrayed as wholly evil, but it is soon found that his profound hatred of robots stems from something more personal; he is the polar opposite of Duke Red. *TBA as Rock: A man who ran for President of Antarctica using a robot copy of him to help, but loses when the robot successfully runs. He later becomes the terrorist Lord Deadcross. *TBA as Sapphire: A Princess of the ancient Mu civilization, who is under attack by a man called Sharaku. After Sharaku is defeated, she and Rock, who came back in time with Astro, help improve the civilization. *TBAs as North, Denkou, Brontus, Epsilon, and Pluto: supposedly the strongest robots on Earth. *TBA as Zoran: A robot girl created by Professor Ochanomizu/Dr.O'Shay, she's Astro's little sister. *TBA as Black Jack: A high-quality doctor who aides Astro. *TBA as Pook: A robot boy who recognizes Astro, despite Astro not also recognizing him. He proves to be a key part in Sharaku's ultimate plan to conquer the world. *TBA as Garon: A robot that Sharaku uses to try to kill Astro. Is powered by Pook. *TBA as Sharaku: The primary villain. Has three eyes, and is attempting to conquer the planet. *TBA as Doctor Tenma: The doctor who created Astro and Atlas. Shows no parental affection for either, rather trying to get them to become stronger robots. *TBA as Phoenix: A legendary bird who can bring people back from the dead, including robots. *BrittalCroftFan/Philip McGhee as Jetter Mars: The boy robot who serves as Astro's guide. **'Dr. Kawashimo' - Jetter Mars' father and Professor Ochanomizu/Dr. O'Shay's best friend. *Dogwoman35/Jakyia McGhee as Miri: The girl robot who serves as Astro's guide. Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Video Games